predtor or pray?
by bewarethefare
Summary: Kayla's parents are killed, sucking her into a life of a vampire hunter. But she better beware of the love she lost, now no longer human Alex sets forth to find her, the question remainds will she be strong enought to kill him or will he kill her?
1. Chapter 1

I vaguely remembered the way Alex breath kissed mine, or the way the sun's glow sparculated every drop of rain from the night before. I did however remember the throbbing pace of my heart, violently hammering against my chest. The screams that ached to be let lose, the silent lonely tear the flew freely down my face. Most of all I remembered the way there eyes were, blank unstaring white orbs. The way there necks were scratched, each on the vein licked clean of life. The rest of that day was lost to the wind. Tomorrow came and went. Days, weeks past till it was finally a year after my family had been attacked. No day was wasted moping thou, about three months after the attack, my old friend Roxy came over to talk after being gone for five years with out any contact. Roxy looked different her personality change I could tell from the moment she came, she wasn't the girl I know yet at the same time she was, it almost as if the person I grew to know was hidden somewhere inside the emotionless mask.

~8bluemoon8- :) thanks for reading. I won't be able to update every week like I would want to because it takes time to write all this on a phone. Since I have no working computer with a word prosscer. But I promise to update as soon as I get the chances.-


	2. Chapter 2

I beckon her in, all the while smiling fondly at roxy, afraid of what her words would tell. Yet all the same to curious to hear what I couldn't guess. She smiled timidly back almost to say she pity me a bit, walking hesitantly to the lonely black couch in my living room. Quickly I closed the door eager to embrace the darkness of the room, I sat down beside her. Close enough to hug her, but far enough away so she couldn't touch me. We waited in silence for a couple of minutes until her voice crawled out from the dark. She didn't say hello, how are you, or I have missed you. No what she did say was ''I'm sorry Rose, I'm sorry that I could be here sooner. But I'm here now that's all that matters.'' at first I was confused, how could she have had know about the recent events. Less she been here all along an I was too unnoticing to see past the shadows hanging on the wall. I finally managed to stager out ''um, thank you i guess? I'm not completely sure what your talking about thou.'' she replied gentler this time. '' Rose your a strong girl, an I don't really want to bring up an bad memories but the recent attack, that's what I mean. Thou I should probably get to the point of why I'm here after not seeing you for years.'' sounding like a child I replied ''thanks fox, and well I have lots of time now that i have no one. So do take a as long as you need before you ready to talk about it.'' I could see her smile a real smile this time, I presume it was at the old nickname. ''Ah, thorn you never fail to amuse me, you are 16 now are you not?'' happy she remember my birthday today which i had myself sedomly forgotten ''why thanks for reminding me. I am 16 as of today that is.'' she replied growing with growing sorrow ''Your old enough, to here the truth about what happened the night your family...died, and your welcome to your opinions. That is if you want to hear what I have to say?'' curiosity taking over i hurriedly said ''why yes don't you know me? If there truth I'll find it but do tell I don't feel like search for it today.'' she took two long breaths then she begun to tell what I longed to hear since she had approached my house. ''Thorn.'' she paused ''I'm not quite sure how you will take this but, your family it wasn't no ordinary murder.'' she paused again waiting for the words to sink in. ''I know you don't like fairytales much but it seems you were right there every fairytale has no happy ending. Especially ones involving prowling vampires.'' ''Were not sure yet what happen precisely but it is no mistaking vampire kill them. I wish I wont be here right now about to do this but, we would like to offer you a place at the angcey to where we would train you to hunt and kill lone vampire who kill for pleasure family like your. But this is only if you accept to leaving this life and being changed into another person?'' I sat there unblinking barely hearing. Slowly I floated back to reality the only thing i had to lose was Alex but if it was to save him I would leave, and so carefully I spoke ''yeah, I accept.'' the words sounded foreign. I felt here hand take mine leading me out to her car, she didn't speak much after that probably sensing how I was feeling. Before the house was out of view I cast one last glance back silently whispering goodbye to a life i never forget but one I'll never again live.

8bluemoon8- :) thanks for reading. It means alot I'm so happy I was able to writing this it very long to writing on a phone but I don't mind...much because i like to write I just don't always feel like it, also I didn't have any homework tonight so that's another reason I was able to take time out to write this. Let me know what you think. I don't mind flames or rude comment they help improve my writing. I would like to thank DangerouseLove for being the first person to review here is what she said:

''Wow... You wrote all this on your phone...? That must be hard... Nevermind... Hope you update soon!'' in response to that im gonna say '' heyy thanks for reviewing :), and yes it is well it can be at times. Lol and i promise to update as soon as i get and idea to write for the next chapter.''

Big luck!


End file.
